<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shackled by DragaBloodvist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751631">Shackled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist'>DragaBloodvist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrid!Whump, Astrid-centric, F/M, Hiccstrid as background, Whump, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryker captures Astrid and wants to use her as bait to get the other Riders and their dragons, too. </p><p>Part of Whumptober2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shackled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I try my hand on a prompt list like this. Going along with (most of) the prompts, I have a rough story idea in mind but will only post it as individual shorts. I will post them out of order as they go along with the prompts of the day (as far as I have written them) but I’ll put them into a series here and there, they will be in order... eventually...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astrid barely registered what happened. </p><p>Within only moments, Ryker’s men caught her wrists in tight metal shackles, Gronkle Iron from the looks of it, and the chain between them was fastened to a hook on another heavy chain.</p><p>"And what's this?" she taunted. She tried to sound unimpressed, but the truth was that all these chains made her nervous. "Are you going to throw me overboard and drag me along behind your ship? If you just want to kill me, then why pick such a complicated method? Just behead me right here and be done with it. But I warn you, if you do kill me, then Hiccup won't show you the slightest bit of mercy anymore."</p><p>She wasn't even joking there. If Hiccup found her to be dead… he would snap. He would destroy the hunters without the slightest hint of compassion - and would probably get himself killed as well in the process. A horrible prospect and Astrid hoped with all her heart that Ryker fell for her bluff. </p><p>Ryker leaned in, his face uncomfortably close to hers. "Oh, I don't doubt that," he said in a frighteningly quiet voice. "But we won't kill you. Even though you might <em> beg </em> us to do so, later."</p><p>Again, Astrid growled at him but he didn't react. Instead, he gave his men a sign and she had to bit her lip to suppress a pained outcry when her arms got yanked up. One hard tug then she dangled on the chain, her toes just barely reaching the wooden deck. </p><p>“Is that all you got?” she taunted through gritted teeth. She already felt the staring on her muscles and shoulders, the sharp metal biting at her wrists. </p><p>Ryker smirked. “Oh, please, keep up that attitude, will you? This will be so much more fun this way. But yes, for now, this is all I’ve got for you. What do you think, how long until your shoulders dislocate? Do you think you can hold still when breathing becomes more difficult? How long until your wrists are cut through to the bones? Or how about the sun? It’s going to be a warm day, how long can you go without water?” </p><p>Dread filled Astrid at his words and her eyes grew wide. No, she didn’t want any of that! </p><p>“What do you want?” she spat. Maybe, if she could buy time for Hiccup and the others to rescue her…</p><p>With a dark grin, Ryker came closer, uncomfortably close, and whispered into her ear. “I already told you. You’re nothing but bait. And I guess you’d want to keep your hands, so let’s hope your friends don’t take too long.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>